


[Podfic] I am a place you can still get to by WheelCoveredInEyes

by CompassRose



Category: Tanis (Podcast), The Black Tapes Podcast
Genre: Asexual Character, Asexual Richard Strand, Extremely Cursed Rarepair Challenge, Extremely Cursed Rarepairs, Multi, Podfic, Podfic Length: 20-30 Minutes, Polyamory, Team Chartreuse, Very Dramatic Readings, also bad at journalistic ethics, but it's fine, everyone is bi and polyam and bad at communication but it still works out AU, music and sound effects, nic and alex are bisexual disaster BFFs, strand is a queer man who is bad at his emotions
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-23
Updated: 2021-02-23
Packaged: 2021-03-04 05:14:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 192
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24578110
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CompassRose/pseuds/CompassRose
Summary: “I don’t have anything on me,” Nic goes on, his voice picking up speed. “This is what I wore to bed wearing last night. It was really early in the morning. I was standing in the woods – walked until I found a trailhead. Got a ride to the ranger station from these two white hunter guys in their fifties with a confederate flag bumper sticker on their truck. The station is closed on Tuesdays, for some reason, so I borrowed a cell phone from these hikers. I told them I’d gone camping with my girlfriend and she broke up with me and ditched me here. I don’t know how I got here.”He shrugs, looking helpless. He’s distracted by Strand, who’s momentarily been struck speechless, moving his jaw up and down.Strand settles, eventually, on: “Aren’t you freezing?”---Dr. Strand listens to Tanis. He has some reservations. As he gets pulled into the Black Tapes' orbit, he also gets pulled, or lets himself fall, a bit into Nic's.---Recorded for the Team Chartreuse game of Podfic Broken Telephone organised in Week 4 of Voiceteam 2020.
Relationships: Alex Reagan/Richard Strand, Richard Strand/Nic Silver
Comments: 4
Kudos: 6
Collections: Broken Telephone: Team Chartreuse





	[Podfic] I am a place you can still get to by WheelCoveredInEyes

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [I am a place you can still get to](https://archiveofourown.org/works/24345652) by [WheelCoveredInEyes](https://archiveofourown.org/users/WheelCoveredInEyes/pseuds/WheelCoveredInEyes). 



> A no doubt organic and ethically sourced vegan latte from a small indie coffee place in the Pacific Northwest for WheelCoveredInEyes, for giving me permission to record this for you.
> 
> My prompt was saffronbunbaker's recording of Rivine's [**If At First,**](https://archiveofourown.org/works/20297119) with its haunting music and haunted woods, and its conflicted awful love. Given the idea of haunted woods, of course, my mind went immediately to Tanis, to which I kept listening even after it had become absolutely clear the story had wandered irrevocably into its own wilderness with no intention of ever returning. As soon as I read this new story in the tag, I knew it was the one I wanted to record; the mood is compellingly perfect, and Strand's inadequately masked awkwardness so charming. There's conflicted love here too, but it's more hopeful.
> 
> This work is number 2 in the telephone chain.

  
cover art by compassrose

Intro music: **[No Moon,](https://www.jamendo.com/track/550590/no-moon)** by Elle Lefant, from _Pulse_  
Outro music: **[Walk in the Forest,](https://www.jamendo.com/track/1227912/walk-in-the-forest)** by Daniel H, from _Fairy Queen_

Other music  
[**Oscillating Souls,** ](https://www.jamendo.com/track/1564649/oscillating-souls)by Floating Isle, from _The Probe_   
[**Human Consciousness Digital Converter and Debugger,**](https://www.jamendo.com/track/1692897/human-consciousness-digital-converter-and-debugger) by _Globoscuro, from Morphism of a Dream (Anthology)_   
[**Nomansland,**](https://www.jamendo.com/track/937033/nomansland) by GroovyVoxx, from _Out There Somewhere_   
[**In Touch,**](https://www.jamendo.com/track/1560301/in-touch) by Plushka, from _In Touch_   
[**In Mist Shrouded,**](https://www.jamendo.com/track/18240/in-mist-shrouded) by Project Divinity, from _Divinity_   
[**zabizar trap,**](https://www.jamendo.com/track/1559657/zabizar-trap) by Pullga Offi   
[**From the Top of the Mountain to the Bottom of the Sea**](https://www.jamendo.com/track/208112/from-the-top-of-the-mountain-to-the-bottom-of-the-sea) and [**Gathering Storm over Stratoga,**](https://www.jamendo.com/track/208129/gathering-storm-over-stratoga) by Streams of Europe, from _Meanders_  
  


Effects  
[ring](https://freesound.org/people/guitarguy1985/sounds/53447/) by guitarguy1985  
[Korean Restaurant](https://freesound.org/people/LG/sounds/67420/) by LG  
[Two Voices](https://freesound.org/people/Lyubomir_Ikonomov/sounds/78847/) by Lyubomir_Ikonomov  
[alarm clock](https://freesound.org/people/alwegs/sounds/197449/) by alwegs  
[intercom static and buttons](https://freesound.org/people/sethlind/sounds/264995/) by sethlind  
[small group of men and women talking](https://freesound.org/people/craigsmith/sounds/486173/) by craigsmith

Listen or download here: [**I am a place you can still get to,**](https://drive.google.com/file/d/17n86NZz_yi-pzXPvqLLvgwkJ-YyGmOTD/view?usp=sharing) a podfic by compassrose (Google Drive)

google confused and barefoot in the woods, after going to sleep in its own bed? you can download off archive.org too—just click on that columns icon (🏛) in the player below to go to the file page, which offers multiple download formats


End file.
